


hair

by yellowelephant



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Underage Drinking, michael touches jeremy's hair a lot and jeremy is too gay for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowelephant/pseuds/yellowelephant
Summary: So no, personal space isn’t the problem. It’s the fact that no matter what Jeremy does, Michael will not stop touching his hair. Well, he could just ask Michael to stop but that would raise the question of why and personally, Jeremy would rather dive headfirst into a black hole than answer that.Or, Michael gets drunk and tries to do a cartwheel.





	hair

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil drabbly thing. i'm working on this like 12k three part rich centred one i'm really excited about but the other day this idea popped into my head so i kinda. made it yeah

It’s not that Jeremy is bothered by Michael being close to him. How could he be when they’ve grown up together and he knows first hand that Michael is one of those people who has no real concept of personal space? Holding onto his arm and dragging him towards the ice cream van when Jeremy was too tired to run anymore, demanding Jeremy cuddle up close to him when they’d steal horror movies from Michael’s brother, fearfully clutching hands in the 2am darkness of Jeremy’s bedroom when Michael had mumbled that he wasn’t sure if he liked girls and Jeremy had whispered, “Me neither.”

So no, personal space isn’t the problem. It’s the fact that no matter what Jeremy does, Michael will not stop touching his hair. Well, he could just ask Michael to stop but that would raise the question of why and personally, Jeremy would rather dive headfirst into a black hole than answer that.

It’s just all the time. Stroking it softly when they hug goodbye at the end of the day, gently carding his fingers through it when they’re lying on top of each other, high as a kite, absent-mindedly braiding it when they watch a movie and laughing when Jeremy finally looks in the mirror and sees little plaited tufts sticking up all over his head. And it’s the most relaxing thing in the world, it just feels so nice and it makes him feel safe and warm— and _that,_ right there, that is exactly what he’s talking about. It feels far too good and turns him to putty and he’s absolutely certain it’s because Michael has his fingers in Jeremy’s hair that when Michael looks down at Jeremy lying in his lap and smiles Jeremy feels the fluttering in his belly and the soft pull in his heart. Not because his… ‘opinion’ of Michael might be changing. Not at all.

Until now, when Michael has somehow gotten hold of a bottle of tequila and between them they’ve managed to empty nearly the whole thing, mostly through a game of ‘never have I ever’. At first they had genuinely been trying —“Never have I ever had a wank in the school toilets.” “Come on, stop doing ones about wanking just because you’re boring and stick to your room.” “It’s not boring, it’s called having enough self control to _wait until you get home, Jeremy.”_ — but as they’d gotten quickly drunker, they’ve started just saying the first thing that pops into their heads.

“Never have I ever tried to do a cartwheel drunk,” Jeremy snorts, wiping the tears from his eyes as Michael forces himself off the floor following the failure of said cartwheel and back to his beanbag shamefully, dribbling tequila into his mouth. “Oh my god, that was incredible.”

“Shut up, like you could do it,” Michael whines, hand flailing out to push at Jeremy’s face.

“What the fuck is this achieving?”

“Shhhhh.” Michael’s hand slides down to cover Jeremy’s mouth. “Stop talking, you ruin everything when you open your mouth. Why are you so bad at talking, oh my _god._ ”

“You’re so mean to me,” Jeremy pouts, his voice muffled as he grabs at Michael’s clammy hand.

And then pulls it up and shoves it in his hair.

Sober Jeremy will return at some point and claim he doesn’t know why he did it, but drunk Jeremy absolutely 100% knows why he did it, and it was for the following reasons:

1\. Michael is the best at hair petting.  
2\. When his hands close around the collar of Michael’s shirt and drag him towards him, close enough to feel his hot breath on his lips, the way Michael’s hand tightens in Jeremy’s hair feels like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> they're gay
> 
> feel free to drop by my tumblr yellowelephantboy.tumblr.com with headcanon ideas and stuff, i love headcanoning it's my favourite


End file.
